


All I Want For Klainemas

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Potluck Big Bang Drabble December, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Advent 2019!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 44
Kudos: 43
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement/Hallmark

**Author's Note:**

> Filling prompts from the Klaine Advent and the Glee Potluck Big Bang!

“How did it come to this?” Kurt whined as he lay across the couch, arm flung over his eyes dramatically. 

“You know usually you see landing a role in a movie as an achievement.” Blaine remarked as he finished loading the dishwasher, smirking a little at his husband’s theatrics. 

“Not a Hallmark Christmas movie. Which we’re shooting in July. I mean, I’m all for scarves and pea coats, but not when New York is in the middle of a heat wave.” 

“Well your suffering will be paying for part of the surrogacy fee, so you’ll just have to hope the outfits are fashionable enough that you get to keep them at the end.” Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “Now go knock ‘em dead.” 

“If I don’t die of heat stroke first.” Kurt grumbled. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Filming a made for TV movie was long, exhausting and extremely hot, even with all the fans to keep the fake snow (and the actors) cool. Kurt had never come to resent wool so much as he did by the time the wrap party rolled around. Plus they didn’t even get to snag any of the festive scarves that weren’t overly hideous.Yet he kept thinking about how come next Christmas he’d hopefully be spending it with his first child, and this movie was helping make that a reality. 

After the movie aired, Kurt asked for Blaine’s opinion as the credits scrolled by. “Well it was cheesy, and predictable, but you did a great job, so achievement there.” He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “I’m sure that our future spawn will delight in teasing you about it every year, as this will surely be a Anderson-Hummel holiday tradition.” 

In years to come, every Christmas without fail, Audrey would always ask for “Papa’s Christmas movie” causing Blaine to cackle and Kurt to let out a beleaguered sigh...right before putting it on. Even if it was dated and awful, he would always be grateful, as without it, the giggling little girl before him might not even exist. And that made it all worth it.


	2. Beer/Cookies

“So what are you making for our holiday cookie competition Blaine?” the friendly host asked, her smile just the side of fake one needed for reality television. Blaine smiled, a bit more genuinely, even if he felt like the lights and the heat from his oven was having unpleasant effects on the hair gel he’d applied that morning.

“Well I know it might sound silly, but I’m making some brown sugar beer cookies, a favourite of my dad and brother. I’m not a big beer fan, but I will admit, these make it a whole lot more appealing.” Blaine smiled as the host gave some simple platitudes, making a cheeky remark about saving her the leftover beer before she moved on. He sighed, and began measuring his ingredients, hoping that this would prove to the judges that he deserved to be here, especially after his less than stellar reviews the week prior when he’d under proofed his bread dough. 

As the hosts called time, Blaine smiled, happy that his cookies had come out well, and even happier when the judges offered him a good deal of praise for his inventive recipe. He all but slumped onto his stool in relief once he got back to his station, but then quickly sat up straight as the next baker took to the judging area. 

Up next was Kurt Hummel, Blaine’s fiercest competitor who was actually a real sweetheart. They had helped each other out of a few sticky spots during cake week, and had become fast friends. Even if Blaine would rather them be a little something more, and Kurt had hinted he would be open to the idea, though neither had made a move on the other. Kurt had demurred over what he was doing this week when Blaine had asked, so he was very curious over what delicious masterpiece Kurt was unveiling. 

“When my mom was young, her family took a trip and she got introduced to a local cookie called a Jam Jam. It’s a soft molasses sandwich cookie filled with jam. I made two kinds; partridgeberry, which was her favourite, and raspberry, which is my dad’s.” Kurt stated. The judges adored Kurt’s cookies, one even offering him a coveted handshake for the homemade jam. When Kurt was declared that week’s winner, no one was surprised. 

Blaine went up to congratulate Kurt, wrapping him in a hug. “I snuck one of the raspberry cookies you made, and they were delicious. You’ll have to give me the recipe.” 

“Or we could get together one day and trade. I’m sure my dad would adore those beer cookies you made.” Kurt replied.

“Or maybe we could even make them together and then share them over coffee?” Blaine asked, a small tinge of colour painting his cheeks. 

“I’ll bring the sugar.” Kurt said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.


	3. Creed/Christmas Tree

The first year that Blaine spent Christmas with the Hudson-Hummels was the first year he’d been in a home with a real tree. His parents had been happy enough with their enormous artificial tree, which had usually been put up for their parties, decorated by event coordinators, every light shining white, every decoration a tasteful gold colour. 

Kurt’s tree was real, hand picked by himself and his father, which they claimed was tradition. It was imperfect, but it filled the home with a welcome pine scent. The lights were multi-coloured, the decorations a mish-mash of homemade ornaments from Kurt and Finn, heirlooms of Carole and Elizabeth, and a few store bought ones that both families had collected over the years. The house was bedecked in paper chains and popcorn garlands. 

“I would have thought you would be all about the designer decor from a Vogue photo shoot.” Blaine commented as Kurt laced strands of cranberries around the stair rails.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no to a tree full of Swarovski to go along with all the clay dough snowmen I gifted my parents over the years, but I guess I’m more sentimental than you thought. Homemade and full of love is best at this time of year.”

“The Hummel creed is if it ain’t real, it ain’t Christmas.” Burt replied from the kitchen doorway, nursing a cup of warm apple cider that Carole had been preparing while they decorated. 

“I’ve never had that before I guess. Everything at my house is more for show than sentiment.”

“What happened to the ornaments I’m sure you made your folks?” Finn asked as he snuck some of the popcorn for the garlands. 

Blaine shrugged, his expression slightly clouded and Kurt glanced at his father. Burt nodded, smiling before backing up back into the kitchen, wondering how many cookies he could swipe before Kurt noticed. 

“Do you want to come back and spend Christmas with us? My parents don’t mind, and it doesn’t sound like yours would either.” Kurt asked. 

Blaine looked like he was about to protest when Kurt shot him a glance meaning he wasn’t really going to take no for an answer. “That would be lovely, thank you.” 

That year Blaine would admit was the first year he’d enjoyed the holiday in a long time, and he vowed that he would have this version of Christmas for his future children instead of what he had experienced. Given those children ended up being Anderson-Hummels that was never in question. After all, love was their creed, and there wasn’t anything more real than that.


	4. Date/Snow

“Kurt!”

“Mmm...go ‘way.”

“But Kurt…”

“Is early, sleeping. Go.”

Blaine attempted to shake Kurt awake, but he swatted at him, so Blaine shrugged. “Fine, I’ll go enjoy the snow all by myself. You enjoy sleeping.” 

Kurt’s tousled quiff poked up out of the covers “Snow?” 

“Yeah, started falling early this morning, so there’s a nice blanket down. Enough to play in before it gets all grey and nasty. Then we can go get some hot chocolate and take in a showing of The Nutcracker this evening.” 

“Sounds like an awesome date.” 

“So are you joining me or should I see if Sam wants to join me in snowman building?”

“Just for that you owe me cookies with the hot chocolate.” 

“Get your coat on then, the kids’ll have all the good snow trampled on!”

Kurt jumped out of bed, scowling as a sweater was tossed at his face. He knew of a certain husband who was getting a snowball to the face once they got to the park.


	5. Emergency/Presents

Blaine was enjoying the latest Vogue in the senior commons when Kurt burst in, racing over to the table, breathing heavy. Blaine laid down the magazine and awaited his breathing to regulate before asking what was the matter. 

“Emergency!” Kurt managed to gasp out, retrieving a water bottle from his bag and chugging some of it, Blaine’s eyes widening in alarm. 

“What happened? Is it your dad? Is he back in the hospital?”

Kurt gulped down more water, and finally seemed to be able to form more words. “No, nothing like that, I have to get Christmas presents for Finn and Carole!” 

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt. “We obviously need to have a discussion about the definition of the word emergency.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes a little “Blaine this is their first Christmas with us as a real family, like they are my legit brother and step-mom now, I have to make a good impression so the first annual Hudmel holiday goes off without a hitch!”

“Hudmel?”

“Hudson-Hummel. Carole hyphenated, and Finn kept his name, so dad came up with that as a compromise. Either way, I need help deciding what to get them.” 

“And you’re asking me? I never figured Kurt Hummel would ever need help with shopping.” 

Kurt smacked his shoulder playfully. “I mean, Carole is pretty easy, she’s been mentioning wanting a new slow cooker for forever, so I figured that would be a great gift, since I know Dad got her jewellery and Finn got her a sweater. It’s Finn I’m stumped about.”

“I figured he’d be easier, honestly.” 

“Well he buys all his own games and drum stuff, Carole gets his clothes and I know Puck gets them beer.” 

“Honestly, do what I do with Cooper, buy him something fun you know he’d never buy himself. Last year I got him a toy sword set and we had awesome faux fencing fights all day. He loved it, and it made some fond memories.” 

“I am not buying Finn a sword, knowing him he’d probably find some way to injure himself. But you may be onto something. Thanks.” 

Finn ended up loving the Nerf dart guns that Kurt got him, but was even more impressed that Kurt could outdraw him. The next year they got an extra set for Blaine and Cooper so there could be an all out Anderson vs Hudmel shoot out. In the end, Cooper got out first, Finn got pulled away by cookies, and Blaine and Kurt got ‘distracted’ by mistletoe.


	6. Fist/Sick

“Kurt Kurt Kurt!” 

Kurt lowered the book he’d been reading for English class, giving Finn a bit of a withering glare as if to acknowledge his presence. Finn was practically vibrating out of his skin, near burst with whatever he wanted to tell him so Kurt waved his hand letting him know to get it out lest he explode.

“Did you know that Blaine used to be in a fight club? I mean I know you’re not supposed to talk about it, but you guys tell each other everything, so maybe he did. Anyways he taught me a few boxing moves like how to make a proper fist and how to jab and your boyfriend is so cool!” 

Kurt had put his book down half way through this exuberance, and was now trying to keep his eye from twitching. “While I do agree with Blaine’s so called coolness, I am wondering how you think relating stories involving physical aggression of any kind are going to win you any points. I mean, I would prefer you not break your fist the next time you feel the need to deck someone, but I would like it more if you would know not to deck anyone in the first place. Honestly Finn, didn’t you learn to use your words in preschool?” 

Kurt lift the book back up to his face, indicating that the conversation was over, but mostly to hide his seething expression. He heard Finn slink off and the door close, and he immediately tossed the book in order to call Blaine. 

“Are you sick in the head or something?” he demanded before Blaine even had the chance to say hello. “Whatever possessed you to put the idea of a fight club of any time into Finn’s head? You know that by this time next week he and Puck will have half killed each other, and Puck will definitely fight dirty.”

“...sorry.”

Kurt sighed. “Thank you for making sure he won’t break his hand. Just...next time?”

“Yes?”

“Remember the first rule of fight club.”


	7. Ground/Traditions

Kurt put his phone down on the table in front of him, a look of shock on his face. Blaine laid a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “You okay hun?”

“I just got off the phone with Isabelle. They want to do a holiday shoot, showing off a family Christmas, their traditions, their meal, all the trimmings. Norman Rockwell for the modern age I guess.”

Blaine sat down across from Kurt, clutching his hands. “And they want you to organise it? That’s a high honour.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine from where he had been concentrating on their hands. “No...they want us to be the shoot. Photograph us and the house and the kids.”

“Oh...well then. I suppose I should start looking for a suitable tree...or will Vogue do all that for us?”

“All us, Isabelle wants authentic. But I mean, it’s exposing us, our traditions to the world, and letting them judge us. Plus we’ve always tried to keep the kids out of the media as much as possible, do we want to put them in Vogue before we put them into kindergarten?”

“Breathe hun. Look, we don’t have to do it, you know.”

“But it’s Vogue!”

“So we sit down and discuss it. We call the shots. Surely Isabelle won’t mind. If you don’t want the kids in it, we don’t have the kids in it. If you want to make it all fancy and designer, we do that or we stick to our usual Anderson Hummel holiday-simplicity with style. You know i’m all for it, whatever you decide.” Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s knuckles.

“You know just how to ground me. And then lift me back up.” Kurt said, his smile soft and warm. “Do you think we should try and get the whole family in it?”

“Only if you’re prepared for Cooper at a photo shoot.”

“Just us it is then.”

In the end, it was a beautiful spread, minimal shots of Audrey and Devon tearing into packages (which did contain simple gifts so they weren’t disappointed), decorating the tree, having flour fights over cookie making. Shots of Kurt and Blaine under the mistletoe, at the piano, snuggling by the fire. Their tree, with their ornaments (plus a few Swarovski pieces, just as Kurt had stated he always wanted). The pictures would grace a photo album, but the one of them all giggling in front of the tree, bedecked in silly sweaters, ripped paper being toyed with by the cat, that one got a place of honour on their mantelpiece, a snapshot of a family full of love.


	8. Hiccup/Secret Santa

“So then Lewis decided to solve his problem with biting…”

“That child I swear.”

“Hi KurtandBlaine!” Tina interrupted, her smile wide and just that side of too much. “We’re drawing names for the staff Secret Santa, no exchanges unless you draw yourself!” She thrust a tin with scraps of paper at them, shaking it in what Kurt was sure she thought was an enticing manner. 

Blaine grabbed a piece of paper and drew a face but then quickly reverted to a smile. “Any price limit? Or suggestions for gifts?”

“We said twenty five, and most people are just going to want gift cards, booze or coffee, so just use your instincts.” Tina replied, batting her eyes at Blaine a little. Kurt let out a little cough and she turned, tin outstretched, finally allowing Kurt to also draw out his paper. 

He unfolded it and had to do a little internal cheer when he got Blaine’s name. They had been friends for ages, so that would be easy.

Tina shot one more desperate flirty look at Blaine before prancing away, still glancing back in some futile hope that he was checking her out. Blaine had already turned back to his salad, paying her no mind. “She does know you’re gay right?” Kurt asked, shaking his head lightly at the woman's antics. 

“Like neither of us hasn’t crushed on a straight guy.” Blaine retorted, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork. 

“Ahhh, Mr. Evans, but come on, with that dye job?”

“And those lips…”

They both sighed a little, then started laughing. “But she does KNOW right? I mean, she’s not my favourite coworker, but I don’t wanna see her devastated.”

Blaine patted his mouth with a napkin. “She does, but I think it’s taking her heart a while to catch up with the memo. Which makes this secret Santa a bit of a hiccup.”

Kurt took a sip of his terrible break room coffee “You got Tina didn’t you?”

“ _Secret_ Santa Kurt.” Blaine replied, but his face told the truth. “I’m afraid that no matter what I get her she’ll see it as a sign that she has a chance or I return her feelings.” 

“Pity you can’t just get her a boyfriend for Christmas. I mean, isn’t Mr. Abrams nuts about her? After her break up with Mr. Chang I think he’d be a good guy for her.” Kurt remarked, finishing off his lunch. “I’ll see you after for drama club meeting?”

Blaine nodded, cleaning up his area. He looked again at the scrap of paper before him, letting out a smile as the paper actually said Kurt Hummel. He knew scheming with Tina to make sure he got Kurt’s name would be worth it, especially for the chance to pull out some of their finest acting. Little did Kurt know he had set up Tina and Artie weeks ago, and frankly she had said she owed him. A subtle rigging so that Blaine could get Kurt a gift to truly show him how he felt was more than adequate payment. Now all he needed to do was find the perfect gift that said “Hey, we’ve been friends forever, do you maybe want to be boyfriends instead?”

At the gift exchange, Blaine nearly burst out laughing when Kurt caught Tina and Artie in a compromising position in the copy room with a stolen piece of mistletoe. Then he did dissolve into a giggle fit when Kurt presented him with his gift. Tina was a schemer, that was for sure. Kurt looked at him quizzically, until Blaine gave him the tasteful gift bag with his name on it. 

Blaine was delighted with his novelty holiday bowties, and immediately switched it with his generic plaid number. Kurt looked up from the bag in his hands, as if he was seeing Blaine in a whole new light. Blaine glanced at him, a soft smile on his face, then very surprised (and a little turned on) as Kurt pulled him out of the room by his bowtie, snatching the mistletoe from Tina’s hand as they left the room. 

“Merry Christmas boys!” Tina cackled as the door to the copy room slammed shut behind them.


	9. Interrupt/Carolling

“Okay guys, so this year for classroom carolling…”

Kurt raised his hand “I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Schue, but didn’t you guys get a shoe flicked at you when you tried that last year?”

“You weren’t even here then Baby Gay, how’d you know that?” questioned Santana.

“Mercedes told me.” Kurt replied “Either way, I’m not anxious to have any footwear flung in my general direction, so maybe no to carolling around McKinley?”

There was a general consensus with the rest of the glee club members when Finn piped up “Sue did ask us to help out at the homeless shelter, we could carol there. Very doubtful we’d get anything thrown at us there. They don’t have enough shoes to lose.” 

Kurt and Blaine shared a collective eye roll at that. Sam then interjected “I know when I was homeless I appreciated every little bit of cheer people were willing to share. Plus they have a soup kitchen and a toy drive, we can all help out.” 

“I’d be all for carolling out in the streets to collect donations, but that might cause issues with the show choir board.” Quinn said. “If we really want to do something around the school maybe we could see if anyone has gently used clothes or toys to donate. Run a can drive for the food bank or something.” 

“My mom runs a lot of committees and the like in Westerville, I’m sure she could give us a hand with asking businesses or other well to do people in the area for things.” Blaine spoke up, smiling at Kurt. They had often joked that Pam loved a cause, but they did admire her for wanting to give back after struggling so much back in The Philippines. 

Mr. Schuester smiled “Well guys, while I am disappointed not to be carolling around the school I am so pleased to see your hearts are in the right places. I’ll speak to Coach Sylvester about coordinating efforts to help the less fortunate. Maybe we could do a concert for the parents and staff before the holidays though? Just to appease Figgins, since the carols were his idea?”

The club agreed to considering a concert, and then left the classroom as the bell rang, ready to spread some holiday cheer, minus projectile footwear.


	10. Joy/Mall Santa

“Papa, do you think that Santa will bring me the bike I’m asking for?” 

“Well Miss Audrey I think you’ve been a very good girl this year so I would say that it is very likely that you’ll get that bike. Plus you know that Grandpa is itching to teach you how to ride it.”

“Will Santa be able to find us at Grandpa’s house?” 

“We did tell him that we would be in Ohio for the holidays in our letter, and you’ll tell him once it’s your turn on his lap, so I think you’ll be okay.” 

Audrey peered at the lengthy line in front of them, hopping from one foot to another. “We have a long wait. There’s like a million people in front of us.” 

Kurt had to stifle a little giggle, certain that Audrey got her gift of exaggeration from him. “More like a dozen people. The time will go faster than you think. Then we can window shop around the mall, we still have to get a gift for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse.” 

Audrey smiled up at him and Kurt hoped his prediction was true, this was not his first time taking Audrey to see the mall Santa but now that she was four he figured she would get more out of it than she had in previous years. Plus she needed the Christmas magic this year, after Adam left in the spring she had been a little despondent. He had only been around for a year, so they had never really connected, but it was more so that she noticed how heartbroken Kurt had been. He had hoped that Adam was the one, someone he could raise his daughter with, but that hadn’t been the case. 

“Your turn next sweetheart” said the adorable man dressed as an elf said, gesturing Audrey over to Santa, the joy on her face evident for miles. Kurt whipped out his phone and exchanged a subtle exchange with the elf if it was okay to film the encounter. 

“I’m supposed to discourage it so we can sell photo packages…” he said. “But she’s so adorable I’ll just pretend you’re checking your email instead.”

Kurt mouthed his thanks and opened his video app as Audrey took a seat on Santa’s lap. “What’s your name my dear?”

“Audrey Elizabeth Hummel. Pleased to meet you.” 

“Pleased to meet you. With manners like that, I don’t have to ask if you’ve been nice this year.”

“I’ve tried my best. My papa says I am, even if he wishes I would put my toys away without being asked.” 

Santa laughed at that, and Kurt again had to bite his lip to keep from drowning out the video with his laughter. “So Miss Audrey what would you like for Christmas this year?” 

“Well we’re going to visit Grandpa and Grandma in Ohio, so can you please bring my presents there?” At Santa’s nod, Audrey continued “I would like a bike please. A pink sparkle one with a basket and some training wheels. Grandpa is going to teach me how to ride it!” 

“Anything else?”

“Maybe an Elsa helmet? I LOVE Elsa! I know all the words to Let It Go, my Aunt Rachel taught it to me!” 

“I can definitely do that for you young lady. Is that all?” Santa asked, noticing his photographer giving him the sign to wrap it up. 

Audrey tapped her lip with a finger, almost pensive. She then looked at her father, and smiled. “Mr. Santa sir? Can you please send me a daddy for me and my papa?” 

The Santa looked up and Kurt had to hide his face a little. The elf came up behind him, touching his shoulder lightly “I think it’s sweet that she cares. Plus it’s adorable that’s trying to get you a Christmas boyfriend.”

Santa looked at the girl in front of him, and then at her father who was smiling gratefully at the elf who was trying to comfort him. “I don’t think that’s something Santa can bring down your chimney my sweet, but maybe after we get your picture, my elf Blaine can take you guys over to the food court for some hot chocolate. He’s due for a break.” 

Audrey smiled, and faced the camera. Blaine blushed bright red and mumbled something about interfering brothers before turning to Kurt. “I’m sorry about that, he thinks he’s funny. Or that I need to be set up. Or that you’re at all interested.”

“As long as you lose the elf outfit I am.” Kurt replied, smiling. He had been subtly checking the man out, and even if it went nowhere, he’d have a funny story with video evidence to embarrass Audrey with in the future. 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you next to the Starbucks?” Blaine said, smiling brightly. Audrey came barrelling over, and Kurt finally turned off his camera. He praised her for being so sweet and ordered extra photos as a thank you to the Santa for taking so much time for them. 

By the time Audrey was seven, she was still excited for Santa, but not as much as her fathers, who always joked he was their ultimate matchmaker. She smiled at them, and then into the stroller Blaine was pushing “So Devon, what are you going to ask Santa for?”


	11. Kinship/Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day nine!

Kurt knocked slightly on Sue’s door, poking his head in. “Hey Coach Sylvester?”

“Come in Porcelain.” 

Kurt gave an inward sigh but entered her office. “The glee club wanted to let you know that we would be thrilled to help you out at the homeless shelter for the holidays. We’re actually going to to do a whole charity drive; collecting toys, clothes, and canned food. But you have to let us sing at least one song for the kids after we help out.” 

Sue looked up at him over the rim of her glasses. “Let me know if my Cheerios can help out in any way.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask them to help out in the first place.”

“Well you sad sacks in the glee club are more open to helping others. I love my girls, don’t get me wrong, but there’s not many of them who think of others without prompting. Plus I remember that you and Frankenteen were helping Trouty Mouth out, so…”

“The glee club shares a bit of a kinship, we’re more family than just a school group.” Kurt replied. “Plus Sam’s been there, so he was really your ally here.”

“Well then he can get a solo during your little pseudo concert. I suppose you and young Burt Reynolds can have one too. Maybe Frankenteen but not the mini Streisand.” Sue said. “But for the sake of all that is merry and bright, please pick happy songs. No Live Aid crap.” 

“I’ll talk to the club. We’ll let you know what our collection drive plans are so we can coordinate with the Cheerios.” Kurt replied, smiling at little at the pleased look Sue gave him before she shooed him out of the office. Deep down, Sue did have a heart...deep _deep_ down.


	12. Lecture/Memories

As soon as Kurt had his shoes off and his bag flung onto the table, he slumped, face first onto the couch with a drawn out groan. Blaine exited the kitchen at the sound, laying a gentle hand on his husband’s head. “Hey hun, rough day?”

“Mmmff.” Kurt grunted before turning over, allowing Blaine to run his fingers through his hair. “It was awful, We were reviewing the latest shoot for next month’s issue and then it got derailed by a model backing out and a button supplier fucking up an order. Then we had to sit through a lecture about purchase dates due to said button issue, even though the intern who did the ordering has since been unceremoniously let go, so how it’s our fault is beyond me.” 

Blaine kept playing with his hair, nodding and murmuring in the right places. “Well tonight you can just relax. Dinner is almost ready, then we can have a nice hot bath, open a bottle of wine and enjoy a cheesy movie. How does that sound?” 

“Heavenly.” 

Later, wrapped in a warm blanket, a plate of cookies between them, they debated what movie to watch. Kurt wanted to watch something Christmasy, and Blaine was fighting for Die Hard. 

“It’s not a Christmas movie Blaine.” 

“It so is! It’s set at Christmas, there’s a party, festive music…”

“A ton of blood, machine guns and some truly terrible German accents.” Blaine raised a finger to continue the debate when Kurt spoke up again. “You know, I had this argument with Finn, our first Christmas as a family. It’s a weird memory to have. Dad was never a Bruce Willis fan, so it was Finn who first made me watch it. I still don’t get the appeal…but you know what? Let’s watch it anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked. “If it’s going to make you sad I’ll totally cave and watch It’s A Wonderful Life with you.” 

Kurt smiled a little, sipping another bit of wine. “Well now we totally have to watch both. But yeah, we can watch Die Hard. Even if it’s still not a Christmas movie.”


	13. Maximum/Lonely

Being an internationally famous rock star was sometimes a very lonely life. Sure, Blaine had friends and lackeys, heck he had a whole team to deal with every aspect of life. Yet he still craved to have someone to come home to at the end of the day. Someone who had no demands on him, who didn’t care about what he was, rather than who he was. 

This was made several times worse when the holidays rolled around, as his family was never one for togetherness. Cooper was always trolling for his next big gig, his father was busy with his new family and barely made time to send Blaine a card, let alone invite him to stay. His mother had elected to go on a cruise this year, and try to find herself a new young plaything to enjoy herself with. Blaine had usually spent his holidays with his grandparents until they passed, and then either at school or with friends.

This year, he had been asked to several events and parties, but his spirit just wasn’t in it. He decided that he’d rather be lonely by himself than in an awkward, uncomfortable crowd. However, he had one duty to fulfil before he could enjoy his solitary holiday.

Every year since he came out, Blaine had volunteered at whatever hospital he could come the holidays. He remembered how much those who did the same had helped cheer him after his stint recuperating from that fateful Sadie Hawkins dance. Even after he made it big, he tried to come in and do some carols with the kids, The nursing staff would ask for a few selfies or autographs, but mostly his work was kept hush hush. He didn’t do it to further his image, he did it to give back. 

This year he strolled into the volunteer station, waving hello to the nurses he remembered from years past, smiling at the newbies awed by him. He stopped for the usual fawning, but eventually he and his guitar made its way to the children’s ward. The kids were overjoyed to join him in renditions of Jingle Bells and Rudolph, singing at their maximum levels, showing that even if they couldn’t celebrate at home, they were still full of holiday cheer. 

A stylish young man was sitting with one young girl in a wheelchair, signing along with them in ASL, so that the little girl could follow along, her movements a beat or so behind, but her smile radiant. Blaine smiled at him, and he blushed a little but kept on singing along. Afterwards, he, Blaine, and the nurses passed out candy canes to those who could have them, reading a few stories to the younger ones as they settled down. The other man kissed the head of the girl he was with, signing at her before leaving the room. Blaine wished all the staff a Merry Christmas and waved at the few children still awake before leaving the ward, managing to squeeze into the elevator with the other volunteer just before the doors closed. 

“That was nice, what you did. The kids don’t often get a celebrity pop in on them without a camera crew or a make a wish representative with them. I know Barbra enjoyed it.” 

Blaine turned to him, taking in vibrant blue eyes and tight jeans that he was very glad to only be noticing now instead of in front of the kids. “Is that the girl you were singing with?”

He nodded. “My niece, she was born deaf, and with some heart troubles. She’s recovering from minor surgery and her parents were out buying her presents. She’s a lucky one, she’ll get home for Christmas. I try to come whenever she’s here to help out, but it just makes me sad to see them all stuck here.”

“All their smiles despite all that made me feel hope, honestly. That they could still feel joy and cheer even in the darkest of times, and the least merry of places.” 

“Huh. That’s actually a really nice way to think about it.” He held out a hand to him “I’m Kurt, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Blaine.”

“I know.” Kurt replied with a sly smirk. 

“Do you...maybe have time for a festive beverage before you go home this evening?” Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's befuddled expression. 

“Me?”

“Unless you see anyone else in this elevator?”

Kurt looked at him, a little thoughtful. “As long as it’s not in the cafeteria and you throw in some cookies, it’s a deal.”

Blaine grinned, holding out a hand so they could go off into the night, and he hoped that this holiday season (or perhaps, if he was being exceptionally optimistic, any future holiday) wouldn’t end up quite so lonely.


	14. Nest/Ornament

A knock on the door roused Blaine from the nap he had been enjoying on the couch. It had been a long few weeks at work, what with the holidays coming up and he was quite frankly, exhausted. He shuffled over to the door and was very surprised to see Jesse there. He opened his mouth to greet him when Jesse started in.

“Please tell me I can hide out here. Rachel has started to nest with the baby due so soon, and I can’t sit anywhere without her biting my head off about having just cleaned there or fluffed that pillow or whatnot.” 

Blaine stopped at that, gesturing Jesse inside and going to the fridge for a glass of water, offering one to him as well before speaking. “She does know that the baby isn’t living with you guys right? Like that’s part and parcel of the whole surrogacy thing, she has to give it to us when it’s born.”

Jesse sighed, pulling on his hair before slumping onto the counter, turning his face ever so slightly so that his words weren’t muffled. “Oh believe me, I’ve tried. Then she argues that she’ll be the baby’s favourite aunt, so she’ll have to babysit all the time, thus the house has to be ready.” 

“She’ll be the baby’s only aunt unless Cooper miraculously decides to commit to a relationship longer than five minutes.” Blaine snorted. “And while I’m sure that in the future we will be happy to avail of you guys for babysitting services, I doubt it will be within the first few weeks. We’ve been trying for this baby for years, we’ll want to spend it’s first few moments with it.”

“Yeah, she has baby brain. I mean, we do want our own eventually but after almost nine full months of pregnant Rachel when the baby isn’t even ours is leading me to think we may wait a few years to try for our own.” Jesse said, polishing off his water. 

Blaine smirked, then gestured to the couch. “Well you can hang out here if you want, I’ve got a few things to finish up in the nursery if you want to help with that, or you can abuse my Netflix account if you don’t.”

“It’s not crib building is it? Because that’s like sitcom level corny.” 

“No, my mom sent us a pre-built one straight from Macy’s. I have a few paint touch ups and then putting everything back to rights.”

Jesse nodded that he would help, mostly with the furniture moving, so they chatted about general topics while Blaine finished the paint job. They had the room back in order before too long when Blaine decided to add the final touch; a miniature Christmas tree. 

“Really Blaine?” Jesse’s judgemental tone said as he set it up. 

“The baby is due before then, so why not?” Blaine replied, pulling out simple cloth ornaments to decorate the tree with. He finally pulled out a silver star ornament, engraved with ‘Baby’s First Christmas 2020’ on it, hanging it with pride near the top. He couldn’t wait to be a dad, to hold his son or daughter. To rock them to sleep in this room in the same rocking chair that Kurt had been rocked in by his mother. 

Jesse took in Blaine’s expression and saw that maybe Rachel wasn’t the only one who was nesting. Oh well, he was stuck with this crazy bunch, and there was no way in hell that Cooper Anderson was going to be this baby’s favourite uncle. That job was all his, thank you very much.


	15. Overwhelm/Party

“So do you have any plans for Devon’s first birthday party?” Carole asked during their weekly catch up phone call. 

“I’m swamped with work, and it’s not like he’ll remember much so I was thinking just have a few friends and family over for cake or the like. We’ll do it up more when he’s old enough to understand what’s going on.” Kurt replied. 

Famous last words.

Later that week, Kurt dragged himself inside the house, ready for a glass of wine and a lazy evening after a day full of meetings regarding fabric suppliers. What he found was chaos; Blaine had transformed the kitchen table into what looked like a bakery display-cake everywhere, almost every piece having had a bite taken out. Artie was sitting at the island with an impressive computer set-up, headphones on but Kurt could still hear a heavy bass beat. Sam was standing in the living room surrounded by balloons, attempting to twist them into shapes while Elliot sat on the couch giggling at his efforts while folding what looked like a million origami frogs. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. 

“What...in the ever loving HELL is going on here?” Kurt demanded, laying down his satchel. 

“Oh hey Kurt!” Sam replied, his face still fixed in concentration as he continued twisting the balloon, the sound going straight to Kurt’s temples. “We’re getting stuff ready for Devvy’s birthday!” 

“Where’s Blaine...and the kids for that matter?”

“Blaine and Jesse are out interviewing entertainers. Rachel took the kids out so the surprise wasn’t spoiled.” Elliot supplied. 

“Okay then. I’m going to go get myself into something more comfortable. Can you guys clean up and clear out so that when I murder Blaine you guys have alibis so as to not be accessories? Also-leave the cake.” Kurt said, shaking his head as he shut the door to the bedroom behind him. 

When Kurt finally emerged from the bedroom, the apartment was empty save his husband sitting on the couch wringing his hands. There was a glass of wine sat on the table before him,alongside a few samples of the cake that had been decorating the kitchen. 

“Hey hun.” Blaine said. “Long day?”

Kurt sat silently, taking a long glug of his wine and popped what tasted like lemon cake into his mouth. “Blaine...what the hell is all this?”

“I wanted Devon’s first birthday to be special.” 

“You do remember what happened when we tried to do all this for Audrey right?” At Blaine’s nod, Kurt continued “So why would you purposefully overwhelm yourself with all this? He’d be happy with seeing the people he loves all in one place and some cake-but not that one” he said, gesturing to the piece he had just eaten “It’s way too dry.” 

“Noted.” Blaine replied, sipping his own wine. “I guess it didn’t seem fair that we had that big hullabaloo for Audrey and then not at least try for Devon. Or I dunno, I felt like I wasn’t a good dad if I didn’t go all out.” 

Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband “You are the best dad. You keep our kids safe and loved. They adore you, and honestly I think Devon would be happy enough just to play peek-a-boo with you all day rather than anything else.”

Blaine sniffed a little, and gave Kurt a watery smile. “He would, you’re right.” 

“Now, let’s see what you have planned, dial back what we can and then eat the rest of that cake before the kids get home. Sound good to you?”

“I’ll get the forks.”


	16. Part/Mistletoe

“So this next part is where two students console each other in the greenhouse as it starts to snow. Boys, are you ready to emote?” 

Kurt saluted the director, then went back to his breathing exercises, popping in a breath mint. He loved working with Blaine and didn’t want to ruin their first onscreen kiss with nasty breath. He adjusted his green and silver tie and walked to his mark. Blaine was sitting on a stone bench, bedecked in yellow and black, looking morose. 

“Figured I’d find you here Winters. Always were more at home with plants than people.” Kurt’s character said, his voice holding little malice, despite his cutting words. 

“Didn’t seem to bother you when I helped you pass your Herbology OWL.” Blaine replied. “I wanted to be alone.”

“I can go.”

“No, it’s okay. Just...sad I guess.”

“Any reason?”

“My parents won’t be home for the holidays, so I have to stay here. I mean, I heard that it’s not bad, but I had been looking forward to going home and seeing my family.” 

“At least you have a family to go back home to. Mine kicked me out when I told them that I would not be continuing the family bloodline.” 

“Sorry.”

“It is what it is.” Kurt, shrugged and picked up a cutting from the ground, holding it up. “What’s this one then? Will I die if I keep holding it?”

“No, that one is only deadly if you eat it. But if you hold it over the head of someone, it can result in something deadlier.” 

Kurt put the leaves over his head, jokingly “That doesn’t make any-”

Blaine had pressed his lips to his, a sweet, short kiss. “-sense.” Kurt continued, dropping the branch. He looked at it and then at Blaine, who was bright pink with a blush. “It’s mistletoe, isn’t it?” 

Blaine nodded. “The kiss can be deadly if you mean it, because if you don’t feel the same way, my heart may just break.” 

Kurt noticed that Blaine was totally off script, but the look in his eyes, it wasn’t acting. But no one was calling cut, and heck, even if this never made the film, Kurt was going to see if he could get this portion saved, just for him. He picked up the mistletoe from where it had been dropped, and held it back up. “Well we can’t have that, how else am I going to pass Herbology?” 

Blaine chuckled before diving in for another, much less chaste kiss. They came up for air long after cut had been called, but that was the take that ended up in the film, with a more tasteful pan out instead of the reality that had occurred on set that day. Years later, Kurt and Blaine could show their children just how their daddies had gotten together, a perfect moment, captured on film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for the first commenter who gets the movie I'm referencing with the mistletoe quote!


	17. Quarrel/Holiday Cards

“You ready to get our holiday cards on the go?” Blaine asked one evening after Thanksgiving. Kurt grunted in the affirmative, and Blaine took out the box of glitter coated cards they had picked out on Black Friday. 

“Pick out a generic one that’s non-denominational for Rachel, I’m not in the mood for her rant this year when she remembers she doesn’t even celebrate Christmas.” Kurt said, penning a card to Mercedes congratulating her on her new album. Blaine handed him a card covered in sparkly snowmen with Season’s Greetings sprawled on the front. 

They slowly made their made their way through the pile, adding personal messages to the cards, and slipping in a picture of the two of them in festive sweaters holding the latest sonogram for their first child, due in the spring. 

“Are we doing one for your dad?” Kurt asked. 

“We already did one for Burt and Carole.” Blaine replied. 

“Blaine.” 

He sighed. “Kurt...I don’t want to have some sort of quarrel about this. George isn’t…”

Kurt laid a hand on his arm. “I know hun, but we can still try. At the very least he deserves to know he’s going to be a grandfather. You never know, he might surprise you.” 

Blaine smiled, and addressed the envelope, writing a small message inside the card, inviting his father to get in contact if he wish to know his future grandchild or just catch up with his son. In his heart, Blaine hoped that he would hear back, that maybe next year his father would be there to help their son or daughter open presents and coo over the silly things they did. However, even if the card was returned to sender unopened, Blaine vowed to keep trying, and secretly, to be a far better father than his own had ever been.


	18. Reasonable/Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing yesterday's story because, come on, the prompts were right there!

Blaine hesitated to pick up his phone when an unknown number was calling, but he reasoned it could be for a recent audition or more studio time, so he answered. “Hello?”

There was silence for a moment, then a hesitant voice spoke up “...Blaine.”

He nearly dropped the phone in shock, never expecting for George Anderson to be calling him. He had given up hope of his father ever really acknowledging him long ago. “Hi dad.” 

“I...I got your card.” 

“I’m glad, I wasn’t sure if the address was still correct, and Cooper didn’t have a more recent one.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should expect one after...either way I’m glad you sent it. I’m...happy for you and Kurt, you seem to be doing well.”

“Thank you. How are you?”

“Good. I’m seeing someone, she’s nice. We’ll see how it goes, but hopefully you can meet her when the baby comes?”

“That sounds good. I know that I’d love to have you meet your new grandchild.”

“Is it yours?” 

Blaine rubbed the bridge of his nose, just a little. He knew a lot of people were asking that, it was a reasonable question. “It’s ours. We mixed the donations, so we won’t know. If we have anymore, we’ll decide what to do then. We might adopt next time.”

“Maybe wait until the first one gets here before planning for more there Blaine.” 

“Yes, you would be the authority on regretting a second child.” Blaine snapped, then he took a breath in. “I’m sorry, that was unkind. You are trying to make amends and I’m being cruel.” 

“You have every right. I would be the first to admit my failings as a father Blaine. I want to make it right, if it’s not too late.” 

“It’s never too late dad. Maybe you can come up to New York in the new year? I can show you the town, you can spend some time with me and Kurt before the bay comes in the spring.” 

“I’d like that.”

The door opened, Kurt coming in, carrying a pizza box, singing out that he was home and had been too lazy too cook. He quickly quieted as he saw Blaine on the phone, but rushed over when he saw Blaine’s watery eyes. “Hey dad, Kurt is home with supper. Let me know what works for you to come and visit.”

“That sounds good. I’ll let you go. Merry Christmas son.”

“Merry Christmas dad.”

“And Blaine?”

“Yeah dad?”

“I love you.”

“I...love you too.”


	19. Speed/WIsh

“Papa?” Audrey pulled on Kurt’s sleeve as he stirred the spaghetti sauce on the stove.

“Yes sunshine?” 

“When will it be Christmas?” 

“Five more sleeps.”

“Well I wish it would speed up and get here.” Audrey said, crossing her arms with a pout. 

Kurt turned the burner down and knelt down so that he was eye level with his daughter. “Why’s that hun?”

“Because then Daddy will be home!” Audrey exclaimed. “You promised he would be home for Christmas, and I miss him so much so I want it to be then already!” 

Kurt’s heart broke a little at this. Blaine had been called away to film a short part a few weeks ago, assuring them he would be home in time to celebrate the holidays with them. Yet setbacks kept happening, so the film was delayed, and Blaine was still stuck. He had regretfully told Kurt he may not make it home, especially with airlines being booked solid even if filming finished in time. 

“Audrey...you know Daddy is trying his best to get home to us, but I’m not sure he’ll be home as soon as it turns into Christmas day. We can hope he does, and if he really can’t then we’ll Skype him that morning or we can wait until he gets here to celebrate.” Kurt said, kissing her cheek. 

“What if I write to Santa, and change my Christmas wish? I can go without an Elsa castle, I really can!” Audrey said, her eyes wide. 

Kurt picked her up, squeezing her tight. “It’s already my wish my darling, so you don’t have to change yours, but I’m so touched that you would offer to do that. How about we Skype Daddy tonight and tell him to hurry his buns home so he can beat Santa here?” 

Audrey sniffled, but nodded. “Then maybe we can make him some cookies so that he has something to look forward to when he gets here?” 

“You’ve got a deal.” 

In the end, they did get their wish, as Blaine came home early on the morning of the 24th, surprising Kurt by climbing into bed with him, and the both of them being woken by Audrey’s excited screams.


	20. Treat/Ice Skating

Kurt and Blaine were lounging around Blaine’s dorm room at Dalton, supposedly studying, but from the piles of snacks and fashion magazines laying around, very little homework was actually getting accomplished. 

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do after exams are done?” Blaine asked, tossing his apple core expertly into his trash can. 

“Maybe cry? Sleep for a week?” Kurt replied “Honestly I’ll probably treat myself to the biggest non-fat mocha I can afford before I start packing up my stuff to go home for the holidays. You?”

“Well Cooper’s not coming home this year and my parents are doing the whole reinvigorate their marriage holiday cruise, so I’m going to spend a lot of time relaxing.” 

Kurt looked at him, a look of shock painting his face “You’re spending Christmas alone?” 

Blaine shrugged “Wouldn’t be the first time. Honestly my family has never been big holiday people. I’ve spent more time during Christmas with nannies and friends than my parents over the years. Cooper is spending it with friends in California or I would have gone out to spend it with him.”

“Do you want you want to come over to my house some time? Or maybe we can go ice skating one afternoon before the 24th? Hot chocolate my treat?”

“Well if you’re buying…” Blaine said, narrowly evading the pillow Kurt chucked at him. “Honestly Kurt, if you’re free I’m never going to say no to hanging out with you, but don’t feel like you have to ask me out of pity. I won’t interject myself into your family time just so you don’t feel bad for me.” 

This time the pillow hit Blaine square in the face, Kurt giggling at his affronted expression. “Blaine, you’re my best friend, I’m going to feel bad about you being alone either way. But I’m asking you to hang out with me because I *gasp* want to spend time with you, you giant dork.” 

Blaine smiled. “Hot chocolate is still your treat.” 

“As long as you know that I have no clue how to ice skate.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to hold onto you so you don’t fall.” Blaine replied, causing them both to blush.

“Sounds good, but just so you know I’m totally telling my dad you’re spending the holidays alone and if you think I’m bad, you’ve not yet met the stubbornness that is Burt Hummel.” Kurt said, hurrying out the door, laughing wildly as he heard Blaine shout his name and the sound of the pillow hitting the door behind him.


	21. User/Lights

As Adam left the loft, Kurt did his best to slam the door in his face before he could turn around and say something else to try and further his lost cause. He wiped at his eyes subtly, and stormed off to the kitchen for a cup of tea. 

“What a douche.” Santana quipped from her spot on the couch. “Not sad to see the back of that idiot. He was such a user, I’m surprised he got anywhere with you Hummel.”

Rachel elbowed her in the side, and sent her a look. “He seemed charming in the beginning. We all fell for it. I just wish we could have found out what a cad he was long before now.” 

Kurt took in a breath, and slowly sipped his tea. He and Adam had only been together a few months, but he had truly thought they were going somewhere serious. Only to find out that Adam never thought of them as anything more than friends who shared saliva. He wanted Kurt’s voice for the Apples, his insider scoop of Vogue, and access to his Netflix account, nothing more. He was disheartened, but more angry at himself for letting the first handsome man with an accent sweep him off his feet instead of finding someone who was a bit more his type. 

“I need some air.” he said, grabbing a coat, and instead of heading down to the street, headed up to the roof. At least up there he wouldn’t have to deal with people. Only when he entered onto the roof, there was a young man out there, gazing upwards to the freshly emerging stars. At the sound of the door closing behind him, he whirled around, bright golden eyes widening, as if he was surprised anyone else would think to venture up here. 

“Oh hello. Am I disturbing you?” Kurt asked.

The man shook his head a little. “No, I just wanted to get away from it all, you know? See if I could escape the light pollution and smog to see the stars. It’s easier here than uptown.”

Kurt never really took the time to notice the sky here anymore, though he did miss the stars and the mid western view of unobstructed skies. But he gazed upwards, seeing Polaris twinkling back at him, a steady reassurance that no matter where he was, the stars were still there. 

“When I was little, my _lola_ read me a book about the Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights. I always wanted to see them. Broke my little heart to know you couldn’t in Westerville. I promised her we’d go see them someday. She’s gone now, but I still want to, you know? This is as close as I can get for right now though I guess.” The man chuckled a little. “You probably came up here to be alone, and here I am spouting my life story.”

He turned to go and Kurt held out a hand to stop him, offering a handshake. “I’m Kurt.” 

The man took his hand, his smile beaming enough to put the stars to shame. “Blaine.”

Years later, when they went on their honeymoon, Kurt took Blaine to Iceland so that they could witness the Northern Lights together.


	22. Verdict/Clothes

“So what’s the verdict?” Blaine asked, holding up two sensible cardigans as a choice for what to give his mother for Christmas.

“Why are you buying your mom clothes again?” Kurt asked, then pointed to the nice maroon coloured one. “I figured you would go for something a bit more...personal.”

“Well she told me she needed a new sweater, and I always try to get her something practical alongside the personal gift. Also because Cooper gives her the same bottle of perfume every year, so I strive to get her something she can actually use.” 

“Is that the awful rose scented perfume she wears whenever Cooper comes to visit?”

“Yeah, I don’t think she has the heart to tell him she hates it. I think dad bought it for her, and Cooper is keeping up the tradition. I’ve tried talking to him, believe me but you know what he’s like.” 

Kurt stopped and eyed a very nice navy and gold print scarf, something that would go lovely with the cardigan Blaine had just folded to bring to the cashier. He handed it over “Here, now it can be from the both of us.” 

Blaine beamed. “She’ll love it. Now let’s go buy this and we can go in search of something for your dad from the both of us.”

“What about the more personal item?”

“I’ve got that handled.” Blaine replied with a wink. 

Christmas morning had Pam very pleased with her new sweater and scarf combo and giving a strained smile when Cooper gave her the traditional bottle of rose scent. However, she became a little confused when Blaine handed her another soft package.

“ _Sinta_ , you already got me something.”

“Just open it mama.” 

Pam opened the package, hand flying to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. “Really?” Blaine nodded, and she squealed before lifting a sensible red sweater with the words #1 Grandma written on it in Tagalog. Nestled inside was a copy of the ultrasound they had gotten a few weeks prior confirming they were to be fathers in the new year.

“Merry Christmas Mama.” Blaine said, dropping a kiss to her temple. “Or should I say... _lola_.”


	23. Worry/Missing

“Oh no non no no no!” Kurt rambled, searching through the cardboard box in front of him. He tossed it to the side and opened the next, rifling through it, but still not finding what he was looking for.

“What’s on the go?” Blaine asked, as he strung lights around their tree.   
“My mom’s perfume bottle ornament is missing! I could have sworn it was in one of these boxes, but I can’t find it anywhere!” Kurt said, pulling on his hair, his breathing becoming rapid. 

Blaine knelt in front of him, guiding his breathing so that Kurt didn’t spiral into a panic attack. “We’ll find it hun, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s just misplaced. We do have several boxes of ornaments to look through. Let’s go through them one at a time, and if it’s not here we’ll look somewhere else, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Blaine held up a simple ball, covered in sequins spelling out Kurt’s name in a childish scrawl. “This one is cute, when did you make it?”

Kurt smiled a little, taking the ornament from his hands. “I was four I think? Preschool age, definitely. Obviously already obsessed with sequins and glitter. Surprised it held up this long.” 

Blaine handed him another one, a facsimile of Santa made of some air dry dough, painted with a sloppy hand. Kurt let out a little chuckle “Now this one was half dad, he tried to help and it made it all the worse. Mom still cooed over it, saying it was a perfect present from her boys. Bet she’d be surprised how artistic I turned out to be.” 

They went through ornament after ornament, Kurt sharing an anecdote for each, the worry slowly slipping from his body. After each story, they added the ornament to the tree, finding a place of honour over each memory. Finally, at the bottom of the last box, wrapped tenderly in tissue paper was the missing perfume bottle. Kurt teared up a little at this discovery. 

She loved this scent; a mix of brown sugar and spices. Always smelled like she’d been baking something. I always pretended it held some magic potion or another. Or it was a treasure sought after by pirates. She always indulged me, even let me wear it sometimes. Even after I spilled it all over her dresser. I used to lie there and smell it after she was gone. Kept me from missing her quite so much.” 

Kurt placed the bottle on a branch near the top, the light catching it and making the crystal sparkle. He wiped his watery eyes, and stepped back to observe the tree. “I think it looks pretty good, what do you think Blaine?” 

Blaine came up behind him, winding his arms around the middle. “I think it’s perfect...except for one thing.” He handed Kurt another ornament, a simple puzzle piece inscribed with the words First Christmas Together on it. Attached to the ribbon was a simple ring, a ring Kurt had seen many times growing up-on his mother’s finger. He turned in Blaine’s arms. 

“What? How?”

“It’s not hers, but I asked your dad and he got me pictures, so I had it recreated, and sized for you. He...gave me his blessing…”

“Yes.” 

“Yes?”

“A million times yes.”


	24. Yearn/Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope everyone has enjoyed these stories and thank you for always supporting my writing and love for these boys. I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday season. Merry Klainemas!

When Kurt was young, he asked his mother for a baby doll, so that he could play daddy and baby, and Elizabeth was happy to oblige. She saw no issue with fostering a paternal instinct in her child, even when he insisted that on also acquiring numerous outfits for the doll as well. 

“Do you think we should be encouraging him?” Burt asked one day while watching his son gently sing a lullaby to the plastic baby. “His teacher said the other kids are teasing him.”

Elizabeth hugged her husband gently “I yearn for the day that we stop worrying about what other people think about our actions. He’s not hurting anyone, he’s using his imagination. More boys should play with dolls; they learn tenderness and caring. Not typically traits they pick up playing war and space battles.” 

Burt rubbed his neck, but had to smile as Kurt kissed the baby’s forehead before laying it down in the toy crib they had bought him. “If anything, I bet he’ll turn out to be a great dad, he seems to have a knack for children, even if they’re only pretend.” 

“I think you’re right my love.” Elizabeth whispered, the both of them opening up their arms as Kurt noticed their presence and ran towards them. 

As an adult, Kurt sat in his rocking chair, gently cooing at Audrey while waiting on Blaine to return with the bottle. He kissed her head sweetly, just as he had done with his dolls all those years ago. Blaine handed him a bottle, a soft smile on his face. 

“She’s perfect.” 

Kurt returned the smile, feeding her and gently singing as they rocked, Blaine’s hand a warm presence on his shoulder. He glanced at the wall, a picture of him and his parents staring back at him, his mother’s smile bright and loving. The same smile that he was sure would shine back at him from his daughter’s face. 

Now older, Kurt had to restrain himself from crying as Audrey handed over her own daughter for him to hold. Blaine stood behind him, head perched on his shoulder, cooing down at the girl. “Hello Lilly. We’re your grandpas.” 

Kurt looked around the room, surrounded by his children, and now his first grandchild, knowing he could never really yearn for anything else. This was what he had always wanted; a family, full of love, just like he had grown up with. Pictures covering the walls of their adventures and vacations, memories of loved ones both here and gone. 

“She’s perfect. Just like her mom.” Kurt said, feeling his daughter kiss his cheek gently, then Blaine’s.

“Well with dads like you, hard not to be.” she joked, flipping her hair. Everyone laughed, and Lilly stirred, staring up at Kurt, gurgling slightly, her bright blue eyes widening at his smile. He kissed her forehead gently, and then handed her off to Blaine, grabbing both Audrey and Devon in a hug, the room full of laughter and love, just as it should be.


End file.
